Nadie como Tú, mi amor
by Daphne Potter
Summary: Hay amores que hacen historia, el de ellos era uno de esos. Songfic muy romantico con la cancion de la Oreja de Van Gogh, entren y lean


_**Este fic, lo escribi hace tiempo, ahora lo hago James y Lily, por que sin ellos la magia no hubiera seguido. Muy romantico**_

_**Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.  
Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.**_

Aquel dia se graduaban, ese maravilloso periodo en la vida que significaba Hogwarts, se acababa y aunque todos estaban felices por haber terminado los estudios habia un dejo de tristeza pues ya no volverían a aquel colegio que era como su hogar, mas un chico en especial tenia algo mas que lo entristecía, cosa que se podía ver en su castaña mirada, sabia que aquel dia era el ultimo en el colegio y sin embargo el no le habia dicho sus sentimientos, no le habia confesado a esa chica que estaba enamorado de ella.

Habia pensado muchas veces que decirle, mas siempre le faltaba valor o algo se lo impedía, no sabia por que tenia tan poco valor y tan mala suerte, lo que si sabia era que no habia nadie en su vida como ella, nadie lo conocía tan bien como ella, ni lo hacia sentir de aquella manera, en una sola palabra la: amaba.

_**Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir  
mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.**_

Sabia que no habia mas tiempo que debía decirle lo que sentía en ese mismo momento, mas no se atrevía, por fin obtuvo el valor y se dirigió a buscarla, camino por unos cuantos pasillos, y por los terrenos y mucho mas pronto de lo que esperaba la encontró sentada en una de las bancas cerca del lago, ella tenia una libreta sobre sus piernas e irradiaba un aire pensativo, se sobresalto un poco al notar la mirada del chico.

-Hola James! Dijo ella alegremente

-Hola dijo el simplemente

Ella noto que el se encontraba algo nervioso, _¿por qué será?_, quiso preguntarle, mas se contuvo, tal vez se trataba de algo relacionado con una chica, y pronto se corazón se entristeció, no soportaba la idea de que el saliera con otra chica, no podría aguantarlo, además nadie lo querría como ella, no habia nadie en este mundo que la alegrara de esa manera, que la impulsara a ser mejor cada dia, que le diera motivo para luchar, que le diera un motivo y ganas para vivir feliz.

_**Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad**_

-Quería decirte algo dijo el débilmente

-Qué le respondió ella simplemente

-Bueno, es que tengo tiempo queriendo decírtelo mas no habia tenido la oportunidad pero no habia podido, yo... yo te amo dijo el nerviosamente.

Ella lo miro incrédula, siempre habia soñado con oír esas palabras y ahora que sucedía se le hacia imposible, el parecía notar aquellas dudas y entonces la beso sorpresivamente.

_**Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.**_

Ella le correspondió a aquel beso y al separarse ambos se miraron a los ojos y entonces entendieron que se amaban de la misma manera, y que nada los separaría, y que no podía ser de otra manera después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

_**En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
Ya son más de varios años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.**_

- Te amo dijo ella

-Y yo a ti, y no te imaginas cuanto

-No mas que yo dijo ella riéndose –siempre ha sido asi

-Yo fui el tonto, por no decírtelo antes

-Ya no importa

_**Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.  
Nadie como tú valora esta canción.  
Nadie como tú me da su protección,  
me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.**_

Y es que aquel amor era inevitable, era tan natural que todo mundo lo notaba, era innegable, no habia dos personas que estuvieran mas destinadas a estar juntas, y es que amor como aquel pocos, se apoyaban y estaban dispuestos a dar su vida el uno por el otro.

_**Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y Solamente tú te lo podrás creer.**_

-Prométeme que nunca te iras de mi lado, dijo aquella chica pelirroja

-Te lo prometo, solo tu eres capaz de brindarme paz, solo por ti puedo luchar, solo tu me das el valor para enfrentar mi destino.

_**En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
Ya son más de varios años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.**_

Aquella tarde quedo grabada por siempre en sus memorias, mas ahora habia pasado un año desde aquel mágico dia, eran la pareja mas enviada pues a pesar de ser tiempos difíciles, ambos eran muy felices y no dejaban que nada apagara esa alegría, ella solía pensar que aun con el pasar del tiempo siempre soñarían con algo que los hiciera mas felices, como ahora que solo soñaban con que aquel tiempo negro y adverso pasara pronto, sin causar mas daño.

_**Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan  
para que se hagan realidad los sueños que  
soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir  
hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir.**_

Aquella noche festejaban su aniversario, era una sencilla pero romántica cena en un restaurante muggle, y no eran necesarias las palabras, sentían que habían estado juntos toda una vida, en el restaurante se oía una canción y ambos se sorprendieron pues parecía hecha para ellos y entonces ambos pensaron

"Para mi, no hay nadie como tu" y como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos se besaron en aquel momento, mientras aquella melodía, que a partir de ese momento tomaron como suya propia concluía con estas palabras.

_**Y sin hablar. Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender  
que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará.**_


End file.
